Doing it for you
by Katheryne B
Summary: Brienne of Tarth was no ordinary woman...And she didn't pledge herself to anyone easily. First Renly, then Lady Catelyn and now Ser Jaime...To her own surprise, she would do anything for him.


Brienne

" _I dreamed of you."_

His voice was still as clear in her head as it had been the first time. Her heart still skipped that same beat and she still felt that same warm feeling at the sight of the man who had jumped in front of a live hungry bear to save her. Brienne never thought a man would ever save her in her life, even in her wildest dreams she didn't.

Of course, Brienne did stood her ground for a while and faces the beast like a true knight would have. Yet he did saved her life, on more than once occasion when you came to think about it.

Brienne of Tarth had come to admire Ser Jaime Lannister for whom he was…how much he had changed since she met him.

Although the memories of the dreaded bear pit at Harrenhal still hunted her dreams and thoughts; the fear that had gained her when the bear stood up on two legs was still sometimes unbearable.

Brienne thought it was the end. Ser Goodwin, the old master at arms of her father household, would have been ashamed of how she froze still in her footsteps.

Brienne the fresh morning air on her face as she was starting to wake up; that and also a few clicking sound from their small camp. Five of them had left Harrenhal after the bear fight: Jaime, herself, Qyburn and two men charged to bring Jaime back to his father in King's Landing. When she opened her eyes, she realized it was still very early.

"Good, you are awake." said the man named Qyburn, looking down on her. He was the man who healed Jaime's stump after the Brave Companions cut his hand off. He also had cleaned Brienne's shoulder wound after the fight. She was grateful yet Brienne didn't like him very much. She didn't trust him.

Brienne got up and slowly walked to the fire were Jaime was.

"Morning Wench" he said. Brienne didn't particularly like that name but she had gotten rather attached to it now. She sat on the log next to him in front of the small fire.

"How…"she started "How are you feeling?" she asked

"I've been better" he simply answered

For a moment, they simply starred at each other and sometimes; Brienne wondered what he looked like before. What made all the maidens pine for him?

"We should reach King's Landing by the end of the day"

Jaime

Brienne simply nodded in response when he announced they would reach King's Landing by the end of the day. Finally it would be over. Finally he would be with her again.

" _Cersei" he thought_

Yet, he knew it wouldn't be that simple. He had sworn an oath and Brienne wasn't going to let it pass under any circumstances.

Jaime had yet to think of a plan to convince Cersei to let the Stark girls go and deep down, he knew only person could succeed in the matter: their father, Lord Tywin Lannister.

Jaime would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't afraid of his father reaction. Last time they had seen each other, he had scold him like a teenager. But things had changed and he would not be pleased with what happened.

They walked and walked, until finally the walls of the city were in sight and the salty smell of the Blackwater rush teased his nostrils. Jaime felt a large sense of relief gaining him as he approached the gates of the city.

It was a day like every other day in King's Landing. Beggars begging, merchants selling their rotten goods…

It's not like he was expecting a grand welcoming party, yet Jaime had thought his father would have sent some people to meet him.

They would pass by people and he would go unnoticed. Brienne didn't, people had rarely seen such a tall woman, but he, Ser Jaime Lannister did past unnoticed,

" _Like a common foot solder_ ," he thought to himself.

Finally, some Lannister servants met them.

"Milord Lannister, we are terribly sorry we couldn't have met you at the gate"

Clearly, they were trying to make up for their lack of presence earlier…and Jaime simply waved with his good hand to settle the matter.

"Please inform my father of my return." He said calmly, "Also, this is my travelling companion Lady Brienne of Tarth." said Jaime "She is to be attended immediately and given everything she might need."

"At once Milord" said one of the servants but before they could do anything, Brienne was walking after Jaime.

"Ser, I must say, this in entirely unnecessary." said Brienne

Jaime stopped in his footsteps.

"Really Wench, it's the least I can do after everything we've been to, I insist." said Jaime, as a servant gestured to Brienne to follow him.

"I will see you later" he added, as she disappeared with the servants.

The walk to Cersei's chamber felt like the longest walk in the world.

"Cersei" he said softly

It took her a few seconds to turn around towards him. By then and by the look on her face, Jaime knew things weren't the same…that he wasn't the same anymore either.


End file.
